


burn up my soul so i can have you

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: In all the time he has known him, Yusuke has never been able to see Tsukasa as a destroyer.





	burn up my soul so i can have you

Yusuke Onodera has known Tsukasa long enough to know he loves him. He’s known him long enough to know the way he loves him is different than the way he loves Natsumi, different than the way he loved Ai Yashiro. But he loves him just the same, can feel it warm and secure in his chest.

Since the moment he left his own world behind— safe, now, protected and without need of him any longer— he has been dazzled by Tsukasa. His pictures always come out wrong and his words are often sharper than they need to be, but he performs each role as if he was perfectly suited to all of them, skilled in nearly everything he sets his mind to.

And he thinks of himself as nothing more than a destroyer.

Yusuke only wishes he had the words necessary to convince Tsukasa that isn’t true.

He knows what the other Riders they encounter believe, knows what he first believed when he met Tsukasa back in his world and realized who he was. Decade, the destroyer of worlds, the one who would come and kill all of the Riders and end their worlds in turn. He had been ready to fight him to the death if only to make sure that Tsukasa could never hurt anyone else.

In all fairness, he was stupid. He didn’t know Tsukasa. In truth, none of the Riders do.

Which makes their reactions fair, he supposes. Of course they react with harsh fear and a determination to stop Decade at all costs, to protect their lives and their worlds. They’ve never met Tsukasa before, have never fought beside him, have never seen what he will put forth to help them and bring them back to where they need to be. None of them have seen what Tsukasa is willing to sacrifice for them even if it means staking his life on it.

But Tsukasa Kadoya is dazzling and beautiful and sometimes Yusuke catches himself staring at inappropriate moments, in the heat of a battle or just in the studio when Tsukasa is quiet and wrapped up in his own thoughts and absent from the world behind him. Those dark brown eyes, those unfairly full lips always seeming on the edge of a pout.

He’s also reckless and full of himself and more arrogant than anyone Yusuke has ever known; so many things come easily to him except the one thing he wants to be best at. That demeanor upsets the other Riders, but Tsukasa never holds it against them. He never holds anything against anybody. Yusuke has seen that enough times to know it to be true.

And how could anyone willing to save nine different worlds be anything like a villain?

Today is a quiet day, a day that Yusuke relishes because they jump from world to world so often and never get a chance to relax. A day where he can just sit at the table and watch Tsukasa half-doze in his chair, face bathed in sunlight. Yusuke likes a chance to rest but he likes it more when Tsukasa can relax without having to worry about saving another Rider, another world.

Yusuke is too lost in staring, trying to absorb every detail of Tsukasa’s relaxed and sunlit face to be prepared for the inevitable moment when he’s caught. Sure enough, Tsukasa squints at him, feathers his lashes over his eyes likely to keep as much sunlight out as possible.

“You’re staring at me,” he says, pursing his lips.

“You caught me.” Yusuke doesn’t bother trying to deny it, trying to play it off as anything other than what it is. He wraps his hands around his mug of tea and grins instead, unconcerned in the face of Tsukasa nearly pouting at him. “I can’t help staring. You’re so handsome, y’know?”

He says it bluntly and without thought, and he’s rewarded with Tsukasa turning his head down and away, his cheeks heating. “I know that, but that doesn’t mean you have to stare.”

Yusuke laughs, because Tsukasa is only proud and arrogant until someone outright compliments him to his face, something bold that he can’t spin away with words. And Yusuke has never known how to be anything other than blunt and to the point. He thinks it makes them a good match for each other, because Tsukasa needs to be told that he’s beautiful and strong and that the struggles he goes through are worth it, and the Riders he fights with are grateful, and that he isn’t a villain, that his hands have the power to save and not to destroy.

“What can I say? You have a way of drawing the eye.” Yusuke sticks his tongue out at him when Tsukasa huffs and puffs up like a cat, pushing himself up from his seat at the table. He looks like an angel with the light framing him like this, and Yusuke bites his tongue on that thought.

Tsukasa gives him no warning before dropping down in his lap, relaxed and loose-limbed and far heavier as a result, and Yusuke only grunts a little before catching Tsukasa around the waist to steady him. Tsukasa is already taller; this is just unfair. “Now you can look at me up close.”

“This is the best part,” Yusuke says without hesitation, and Tsukasa pouts harder at him but Yusuke only kisses him, feels the bow of his lips relax with the gesture. “You’re beautiful.”

“You say the most ridiculous things all the time. You don’t have a filter at all, do you?” Tsukasa tsks at him but Yusuke smiles, happy here with Tsukasa in his arms, warm and serene if a little flustered from the compliments and attention. And maybe a little part of Yusuke likes that he can undo Tsukasa with nothing but the facts. “That mouth is going to get us into trouble one day.”

“Like yours already has?” Yusuke asks, and Tsukasa retaliates with a kiss of his own.

His height advantage makes kissing that much more unfair, his arms looped loosely around Yusuke’s shoulders, taking full advantage of the upper hand he has. He leans over Yusuke, the more experienced kisser, lips and tongue creating a soft yet tempting rhythm that Yusuke is unable to do anything but follow. He’s always blown away by how soft Tsukasa’s lips are, how full and warm against his own, but Tsukasa is always ready to remind him. Yusuke kisses him back with everything he has in him, one hand in the small of his back, the other on his hip.

Tsukasa leans back before he does, regarding him through lidded eyes, lips redder and a little swollen from the force of their kissing. Yusuke has no filter, not on his mouth and not on his actions, and so he cups Tsukasa’s cheek and preens a little at the way Tsukasa leans into his touch wordlessly, his eyes sliding closed, lips parting just slightly when Yusuke strokes his thumb along Tsukasa’s lower lip. That he can just do this sends a little thrill through him.

“You’re so pretty,” he says, and it’s different than what he said before. Breathy and a little weak in his throat, softening the way Tsukasa does, breaking a little when Tsukasa turns his head to nuzzle against his palm. Tsukasa is pretty, and it makes Yusuke’s chest ache.

“I am,” Tsukasa agrees, but it’s half-mumbled and Yusuke feels that little thrill again, the one that always comes when he gets to unravel Tsukasa, see that exterior fade away to the softer, more tender man beneath. He wonders how someone like Tsukasa ended up with Decade’s mission in the palms of his hands but he doesn’t ask. It would ruin everything in this moment. So instead, he says something else. Something just as likely to ruin the moment.

“I love you.” It rolls off of his tongue, a testament to how long he’s wanted to say it.

Tsukasa’s eyes snap open and fix themselves on Yusuke’s face, his lips pressed together into a line and Yusuke almost expects him to stand up and walk away, leave this conversation where it is and not dignify Yusuke with a response. Instead, he takes a deep breath. “Say that again.”

_ Oh, Tsukasa… _ “I love you, Tsukada Kadoya.” Yusuke smiles up at him when he finishes speaking, and he molds his hand back to the shape of Tsukasa’s face, thumb brushing the side of his nose, tracing the curve of his cheekbone. Anything to soothe him, anything to remind him that this? This is not supposed to be frightening. “I’ve wanted to say that for a long time. It feels good to say it. I love you. I’ve… I’ve fallen in love with you.”

“You… Oh. I… I see.” Tsukasa looks flustered all over again, but more so this time. His hands struggle to find a place to settle and his face burns a brighter red than Yusuke has ever seen, and he doesn’t know what to think of any of it. “I’m… Thank you, Yusuke. I… I love you, too. You mean a lot to me. You’re  _ important _ to me. Like Natsumi is important to me.”

Yusuke’s heart threatens to swell enough to burst through the cage of his ribs. “Thank you.”

“I want you to stay.” Tsukasa says this more firmly. “If you mean that… Then you should stay.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Yusuke says. And when Tsukasa leans in to kiss him again, he can’t help but wonder how this man— flustered at a declaration of love, so warm and with a heart of gold— could ever do something like destroy a world, much less nine of them.

But then, no one knows Tsukasa quite like he does.


End file.
